When Buffy met Buffy .....
by Hannurdock
Summary: Buffy saves a mysterious girl from an unknown vampire.


When Buffy met Buffy ....  
  
  
*****  
  
  
It really hadn't been Buffy's day.  
  
Firstly, social services had been back on the telephone threatening to take Dawn away. Buffy wasn't acting like a mature adult! Dawn needed security, she needed mature guidance until she was at least sixteen. She needs this, she needs that. Buffy bit back the urge to inform SS that she already had her work cut out for her defending the world.  
  
Secondly, Spike had arrived at her home in the afternoon. Usually, she would have told him to leave. However, she had felt very alone after the social services call and asked him to stay ... for a short while. The result was they ended up having sex on the washing machine. Who should walk in right at that very moment? Willow.  
  
Biting back the urge to laugh, Willow had excused herself from the kitchen, making Buffy humiliated at the thought of being caught with Spike in such an undignified fashion. Her knickers were halfway down her leg, and she had been grunting like a stuck pig.  
  
Next, she had received another telephone call from someone she didn't even know claiming she had won the lottery. Thinking her luck might just be changing, Buffy was delighted until the caller realised a mistake had been made on the name. Buddy Summers was the actual winner of the ten million state lottery draw, not Buffy.  
  
"I can't take much more of this, Spike" Buffy confessed sadly. "Everything seems to go wrong, nothing ever seems to work out. Social services are hounding me about Dawn, Willow thinks I'm easy and I never win the lottery. What am I going to do?"  
  
Spike gazed thoughtfully at Buffy. He was genuinely upset that Buffy had been having such a rough time lately. Things just didn't ever seem in her favour. The worst part of it was that Buffy was such a good person. Good people never get the luck.  
  
"I can get money for you, to help you to keep Dawn" Spike said softly. "I meant it before, when you wouldn't listen to me at that bloody burger bar. I have millions stashed in bank accounts all over the states".  
  
Buffy jumped slightly. She looked at Spike in a mixture of confusion and admiration "Just how on earth did you manage to get that much?"  
  
Spike shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He looked away and a reddish tint came suddenly to his golden cheeks. Buffy felt humilliated. Spike had obtained the cash from previous victims, obviously. She did not want to hear it from his own mouth so she carefully changed the subject.  
  
"What are we going to do about Willow?"  
  
Spike started a little. He looked directly at Buffy and then chuckled. "Didn't think we could have kept our sexual encounters a secret forever, did you?"  
  
Buffy looked away, embarrased. "I've had a rough day, Spike. I want to be on my own".  
  
"Suit yourself" Spike rose and walked to the door. He glanced at Buffy before leaving, a sad smile playing on his lips.  
  
*****  
  
It had been a bad day.  
  
Buffy didn't think things could get much worse. After all, what else could go wrong?   
  
Patrol was quiet, there were no demons or vampires around on the evening to the worst day of her life.   
  
Just when Buffy decided to go back home and get an early night's sleep, she stopped in her tracks and watched with amazement as something very strange happened. It seemed as if the sky was on fire with lightning, and a blonde woman appeared suddenly. Behind her stood a man with a black cape and gloves looking like Dracula in a bad movie production. She stayed still as she listened to the conversation between the two strangers.  
  
"Lothos" The blonde girl said softly, her eyes locked to Lothos' eyes as he mesmerised her gently.  
  
"You are my destiny" Lothos murmered. "I could never harm you".  
  
Buffy caught sight of Lothos's fangs and immediately acted. Running towards the two strangers, she planted herself firmly in the middle and kicked Lothos into the wall behind him. He grunted, surprised, as he looked around himself in amazement.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
Buffy was in no mood for a conversation. She followed through with another kick, and Lothos picked himself up quickly and disappeared into the night. Buffy was in two minds whether to follow the mysterious vampire who dressed badly, or help the blonde girl who had dropped to the ground and was seemingly unconscious.  
  
Choosing the latter, Buffy knelt beside the girl and examined her closely. She was not injured, just mesmerised. Her breathing was regular and deep.   
  
Suddenly, her eyes snapped open.  
  
"Who are you?" She jumped to her feet and confronted Buffy angrily.  
  
"Everything's alright" Buffy soothed. "My name is Buffy and I'm going to help you".  
  
The blonde girl became angrier with this reply. "Yeah, right! You expect me to believe that?"  
  
"Its true" Buffy said, starting to get a little annoyed herself. She had saved this strangers life, only to get grilled in return.  
  
"No its not" The stranger denied, folding her arms defiantly. "I'm Buffy!"  
  
  
TBC. 


End file.
